


Stairway to Heaven

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: 你从天空下坠，为地球下的所有人竖起了大拇指，刚为你哭泣的人转而为你喝彩。你经历过无数次的爆炸，也从每一个毫无生机的现实中抽身而出。你总是有勇气重新开场，所以没有一个人会料到几年后那些诅咒你的人们会为你投上公正的一票。“活着真他妈刺激，别再逼我出手了。”你在白宫点燃一根雪茄，看着桌边他的胸像，笑了笑，“这是Johnny教我的。”





	

你从天空下坠，为地球下的所有人竖起了大拇指，刚为你哭泣的人转而为你喝彩。

你经历过无数次的爆炸，也从每一个毫无生机的现实中抽身而出。你总是有勇气重新开场，所以没有一个人会料到几年后那些诅咒你的人们会为你投上公正的一票。

“活着真他妈刺激，别再逼我出手了。”你在白宫点燃一根雪茄，看着桌边他的胸像，笑了笑，“这是Johnny教我的。”

所以你不能免俗地掉进了你与他的最后一面中…

布满红色闪电的天空把你徐徐下坠的身影快要生生吞去，那是你漫长人生中最令你作呕的下坠。你紧握着两把乌兹冲锋枪在集装箱与尸体交杂的半空中翻滚，烈风撕扯着你的听觉，在周遭的人们看来，你异常冷静地瞄准着敌人。

只有你才知道，你有多么想停下现在的一切倒回到几分钟前重来一遍，实在不行再他妈的重来一遍。

五年前，止水市的一栋房子里，你也有这样的感觉。你从不抱怨一切的一切，仅怪罪自己无法拯救这一切。

你在空中翻身看着你即将着陆的钢埠工业区，陌生的烟囱穿过混凝土树林，树林里回荡着奸党们的嚎叫。你勉强控制着你下落的速度，这导致在你的左边有两颗人头以比你更快的速度掉了下去。你意识到了如果继续这样下去，你的好友Shaundi：那个万人迷的美女，会小命不保。所以你顶着嗡嗡作响的脑袋踹起身旁的巨大集装箱往下飞去，稳稳地接住了她并打开降落伞。

安然落地。

圣徒们要求为他办上一场华丽的葬礼，你拒绝了。或许你是这个宇宙中最爱他的生命体，但你仍旧拒绝了。  
嘈杂的房间里灯光肆意地挥洒着它们的光亮，你黑色的影子远远长过了你紫色的灵魂。

——————————————————————

“Boss？快起来！”你觉得脸颊有点疼，下体一阵热气袭来。

所以你睁开了眼睛，猛地从床上弹起。你看到戴着紫色墨镜的他一脸坏笑地坐在床沿，一只手轻轻拍打着你的脸，而另一只手则伸进你的裤子里摸索着。你想用你的额头给这个叫Johnny Gat的男人一击，但却被他抓住了把柄。他总能抓住你，就像你总能找到他一样。你索性继续满头大汗地躺下，抬手朝他比划出开枪的姿势。

Johnny拉过你的手，那看穿一切的脸依然在笑着：“去年勃起至今。”

“Gat？”你皱眉，用着质问的语气。

“我们都知道总统先生做了噩梦。”Johnny盖特偏了偏头，指指你，又指了指自己，“我是说，我---们。”

从记事开始，你就很难安稳地睡着，缺乏安全感的你早已想不起上一次熟睡是多久之前的事了。有一个老混蛋曾告诉你在教堂的长椅上能够安眠，直到那个人引爆了游艇。幸而Gat回来了，他能给你安全感，能让你毫无防备的安心睡着。

你面朝天花板吹了一口气，这使方才迷惑的你感到舒心。你拍了拍他的背，起身与他一同朝船舱走去。

“我想吃奶油蛋糕。”你说。

“你吃就行，别逼我吃了。”躺在传送器上的他朝你说着，“我需要你，但我真不爱吃那玩意。”

虚拟钢埠，所有正在寻找下一个居住地的圣徒们的游乐园。在这里你一改飞船上朴素的船长服，换上了能完美勾勒出你身材曲线的西装。

你在闪耀着白光的传送门工具箱中翻找着可供娱乐的武器，Johnny站在一旁打量着你的身体：“Boss，你真疯狂，但我爱。”

拽出重力枪的你感到今天的Johnny有些反常，他并不是那种整天把烂俗的情话挂在口中的男人。在你将第三辆警车扔得老远之后，你问那个正宠溺地看着你的强尼盖特：“Johnny？你他妈今天怎么了？”

“我想做一些让你能够从噩梦中抽出来的事，就像你当时为我做的一样。”他挑眉看着飞出几公里外的警车，“啊，刚刚那辆是我让给你的。”

你看着眼前的大个子已不想再多解释些什么。那些可以有着无数层理解的只言片语与永远充满着误读的独一人格在每一次的尘埃落定之后早已毫无意义，你无法再失去他，他也亦然。你有把周遭的一切都变为金子的魔力，所以在面对那些你们无法改变的事情时你选择坦然接受。他曾陷入无解的痛苦循环中，却能够以自己的双手、冲锋枪、火箭筒来击碎那些你们能够改变的地狱。

在数个天人两隔的五年，你还穿着最新潮的鞋子，身体早已能将曾经无法驾驭的西服穿出诱人的曲线。他还站在这里，不带有任何疑虑地看着你做每一件他教给你的技巧。

你自然地扔下枪，与他拥吻。虚拟世界里的人群们在你轻轻的一跺脚中翩然起舞，整个虚拟钢埠播放着舒缓的音乐。

你与他轻松地飞上了空中，比从天而降轻松数百倍。西装、棒球服、衬衣、T恤、内裤…高于马路百余米的高空上像约定好一般地掉落着衣物。

驾驶室里的Kinzie吹起刘海关掉了显示器，Pierce与CID激烈地切磋着台球，其他人坐在台球桌旁开怀地玩着桌游。

躺在传送室里的你们满头大汗，也许是找到了那架去往天堂的梯子。

———————————END——————————


End file.
